<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses by ineffablecrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591548">Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablecrime/pseuds/ineffablecrime'>ineffablecrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mischa Lecter Lives, Teen Romance, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablecrime/pseuds/ineffablecrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos a Will.</p><p>Mischa planea arreglar eso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recién estoy aprendiendo a usar AO3, así que les traigo algo bonito que tenía guardado en wattpad por si estaban teniendo un mal día.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mischa se sentía frustrada, una vez más su hermano miraba de lejos a Will.</p><p>Hannibal parecía suspirar corazones cada vez que el niño de ojos azules cruzaba por su camino a cada hora del día, y a pesar de que Will era su mejor amigo y resultaba imposible que se enojara con él, aún no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos.</p><p>—Dile —repitió una vez más en esa tarde, Hannibal pareció hacer una mueca en desacuerdo.</p><p>—No puedo</p><p>—No se enojará si lo haces, Hanni —el mayor sonrió antes de abrazar a su hermanita. Habían pasado por espantosas experiencias en el pasado, y aún así seguían de pie, juntos.</p><p>Primero la huída de su hogar, el refugio, la muerte de sus padres, la temporada en manos de aquellos hombres que los torturaron a base del hambre y el momento que más les marcó. Cuando Mischa casi fue devorada.</p><p>De no haber sido rescatados en ese mismo instante, estaban seguros de que la historia se volvería más trágica de lo que es. Para Hannibal, Mischa era su adoración y lo que más amaba en su corta vida; de haberla perdido, dudaba mucho de haber podido mantenerse cuerdo.</p><p>Afortunadamente, los últimos de la dinastía Lecter estuvieron a salvo dentro del orfanato, donde conocieron a Will. Un niño de origen estadounidense que fue abandonado por su padre en un barco hacia Londres, en busca de que tuviera una mejor vida y que desafortunadamente llegó en un momento crítico, terminando en Lituania después de años de huída. Ambos niños habían simpatizado a las pocas horas, causando unos ligeros celos en la pequeña por tener que compartir a su hermano, hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la presencia del nuevo y llegando a considerarlo su amigo también.</p><p>El hecho de que Will estuviese allí para cuidar de ellos luego de las calamidades que los persiguieron influyó mucho en la decisión de su tío, quién luchó por la adopción de este debido a sus sobrinos. A partir de ese momento, William se había convertido en parte de su familia.</p><p>Volviendo a la actualidad, allí estaban nuevamente ambos pequeños de noble linaje observando hacia la figura de su amigo, quién jugaba con el perro que Lady Murasaki se había visto obligada en adoptar para ellos, en lo que no sospechaba nada acerca de los sentimientos de Hannibal.</p><p>—Hanni —volvió a llamar la pequeña de nueve años —Dile</p><p>El adolescente suspiró.</p><p>—Tal vez luego.</p><p>Pero Mischa sabía que no lo haría, por lo que supuso que ella tendría que tomar decisiones por si misma para ayudarles.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>—¿Mischa? —Will sonrió antes de abrir sus brazos y recibir a la niña en su habitación, cargándola en cuanto esta corrió a sus brazos —¿Qué ocurre pequeña?</p><p>—Hay algo que quiero que veas —murmuró por sobre el hombro de su amigo, el muchacho la bajó y ella le tomó de la mano para así guiarle hacia el patio trasero de aquel castillo que se había convertido en su hogar hace un año.</p><p>Llegaron hasta un rincón oculto entre los árboles, donde se asomaba una fuente de agua desgastada como la que poseían en su casa en Lituania, y bajo los últimos rayos de sol, las luciérnagas se reunían alrededor de ellos.</p><p>—¿Mischa? —otra voz se hizo oír, Will volteó encontrándose a Hannibal, quién parecía igual de confundido al verle allí —¿Will? ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Estuvo a punto de responderle que acompañaba a la niña, pero sorpresivamente Mischa ya no estaba a su lado.</p><p>No hicieron falta muchas palabras para que Hannibal se diera cuenta de la intención de su hermanita al citarlo allí al mismo tiempo que Will, cerró sus ojos asegurando para si mismo que la pequeña estaría en problemas.</p><p>Antes de que este tratara de excusarse, Will encontró un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas a un costado de la fuente, anudadas en un listón del mismo tono azul de sus ojos. Al contarlas, ambos se miraron fijamente sin saber que decir.</p><p>Todos en aquel castillo conocían el lenguaje de las flores. Hannibal y Mischa eran prácticamente Conde y Condesa, ese arte coloquial fue parte de su educación, la cual transmitieron a Will años después y que en ese momento resultó como una gran oportunidad para avergonzar al lituano.</p><p>Rosas blancas, representando la pureza, la inocencia y humildad de su intención. Cinco unidades, transmitiendo un valioso y único mensaje. Te amo.</p><p>Por primera vez en su vida, Hannibal pudo jurar que sus mejillas se pintaron de rojizo.</p><p>A unos cuantos metros, Mischa veía desde su escondite como su hermano jugaba con sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al chico frente a él. Unas cuantas risas fueron intercambiadas entre el par de adolescentes, quienes no sabían cómo actuar bajo ese ambiente tan íntimo en dónde la pequeña Lecter les había atrapado.</p><p>Hannibal trataba de decir algo, tartamudeaba, Will se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla que acabó dejándole peor que antes. El de mirada azul sonreía aún con el ramo en brazos, las luciérnagas parecían formar un abrazo que los mantuvo cada vez más cerca entre sí.</p><p>El brillo en sus ojos se lucía de una forma tan ridícula. Dos adolescentes con un pésimo pasado, sintiendo sus corazones agitarse ante la mirada del otro.</p><p>Sintiendo la caricia en su mejilla por parte de su compañero, Hannibal supo que tendría que agradecerle luego a su hermanita. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que Will se acercara hasta su rostro, sonrieron sintiendo la punta de sus narices rozarse para luego eliminar por completo la distancia con un beso tierno, apenas una caricia que les revolucionó por completo.</p><p>—Me gustas —susurró el mayor por sobre los labios del contrario. Will rió sutil.</p><p>—Creo que eso quedó bastante claro —el ramo paseó entre sus manos.</p><p>—Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta —agregó, uniéndose a las risitas nerviosas.</p><p>—Tú también me gustas.</p><p>Automáticamente Hannibal paró de reír, aún después de besar al chico de sus sueños no podía creerse que este sintiera algo por él.</p><p>Una risa entusiasmada les obligó a voltear a un lado, aún sin separarse del todo. Mischa les observaba a unos cuantos metros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—¡Te dije que no se enojaría! —Hannibal sonrió, soltando a Will y acercándose hasta su hermana.</p><p>—Tú, pequeño mounstro ¡Ven aquí! —Mischa reía mientras comenzaba a correr para huir de su hermano, quién comenzó a perseguirla en juego.</p><p>Las luciérnagas alumbrando el lugar a la llegada del anochecer acompañaron a los niños, mientras la naturaleza los abrazaba con fervor, ocultando el nuevo destello en los ojos de los mayores y las risitas complices de la pequeña casamentera, alegre de que por fin su hermano tuviera un momento de completa felicidad después de tantas desgracias.</p><p>A los pocos minutos oyeron a Lady Murasaki yendo en su búsqueda, acompañada por su reciente dama de compañía. Chiyoh había llegado con ellos hace muy poco, y en ese corto tiempo de convivencia con la familia ya estaba muy encariñada con los hermanos, siguiéndoles las travesuras cuando la señora de la casa no la veía.</p><p>—¡Chiyoh! —Mischa corrió hasta la muchacha y se aferró a sus piernas, causando una risa en ambas mujeres que la recibieron. Posteriormente la niña señaló hacia el sendero por el que había llegado —¡Mira!</p><p>No fue sorpresa para ninguna cuando vieron a ambos jovenes caminar tomados de la mano, Will trataba de enfocar su mirada hacia las recién llegadas para evitar la de Hannibal, mientras que este ya no estaba interesado en disimular su adoración hacia el americano, manteniendo su mirada sobre los rasgos de su compañero.</p><p>Chiyoh sonrió, al parecer el plan que le había comentado la pequeña acabó resultando. Se limitó a no soltar ningún comentario, no era necesario que todos se enteraran que Mischa le había insistido tanto hasta convertirla en cómplice de su travesura, arrastrándola por las calles de París en busca de las rosas que lo concluyeron todo.</p><p>—Ya es muy tarde para que estén fuera, niños —Lady Murasaki tampoco aportó más comentarios, para ella era casi más que obvio el anhelo de su sobrino por el amor del joven de ojos azules. No les deseaba nada más que felicidad plena.</p><p>Hannibal asintió, aferrándose mucho más al lazo con Will, y tomando con su mano libre la de su hermana antes de obedecer a su tía y regresar a casa.</p><p>El ramo acabó siendo colocado dentro de un florero en la habitación del Lecter mayor, al menos hasta que al día siguiente ambos jóvenes decidieron plantarlo cerca de la fuente que los unió, causando que con el pasar del tiempo y el cuidado que le dedicaron, continuaran naciendo más y más flores alrededor, representando el amor que se prometían y el cual jamás dejó de crecer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>